


home for the holidays

by iiKitKatTheOcelot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Holidays, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other Characters Are Mentioned, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiKitKatTheOcelot/pseuds/iiKitKatTheOcelot
Summary: It was Christmas.Tommy was cold and alone.He wished he was home.Theres no place like home for the holidays.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	home for the holidays

Tommy shivered as another freezing wind blew through the air, his tent doing very little to protect him. His blue eyes, which had dulled to an almost grey color, stared out across the land around him. Snowflakes were whirling through the air, carpeting the ground and shining in the moonlight.

The blond sighed, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on them.

He knew it was Christmas.

Dream had told him, earlier today. Talking about how L’manberg was decorated for the holiday, and how Tubbo was planning a grand party. 

Tommy wondered about what said party would hold.

A feast, games, a gift exchange?

If he wasn’t exiled, he would know.

But here he was, curled up in the cold, unable to sleep. He was alone. Nobody to spend the holidays with. Dream had left a while ago.

He was cold.

He was alone.

Tommy felt a few tears run down his face, their warmth a harsh contrast to the chilling air that stung his cheeks. 

Tommy thought back to past holidays. He would normally spend them with his family, Phil, Techno, and Wilbur. 

Those were the days.

Days of warmth. Days without wars. Days of playful banter.

They would gather around the tree, handing each other gifts. They would have snowball fights. They would have feasts.

But that wouldn’t happen this year.

Would Tommy even last another year to see it happen again?

Or would he die out here, cold and alone.

If he did, would anybody care? Would they even know?

It would be poetic, really. 

How he would be wasting away here, alone, in exile, while the nation he helped create was celebrating. 

Tommy pushed the thought away. 

He missed Wilbur. And Techno. And Phil.

He missed the simpler times. 

He missed the days before L’manberg.

Before wars.

It felt selfish to miss those days. To miss when he wasn’t as close to his friends as he was now.

But, those days were easy. Those days were kind to him.

So was it really so bad to miss them?

To miss home?

He didn’t even have a home anymore.

This stupid tent wasn’t home.

He didn’t know if he could call L’manberg home anymore.

Despite his bitter anger he felt towards his friends for exiling him, he missed them. 

He missed Tubbo.

Tommy wished he was back in L’manberg, celebrating the holiday with his best friend. Surrounded by loved ones. Exchanging gifts. Having snowball fights. Playing music. 

He sniffled, trembling.

He could feel the cold closing in on him.

Maybe this would be for the best.

If he was home, he would be warm. He would be happy.

Why did he have to go and fuck it up?

It was just a prank.

But now he’s here. In exile. Alone. Cold. 

He was so fucking cold.

He wanted to go home.

Tommy wondered what his friends would’ve given him as gifts if he wasn’t exiled.

Would anybody even visit him this year?

Other than Dream?

He doubted it. 

Nobody had visited him before. Why would they visit now?

Tommy began to accept his fate.

He was alone, nobody cared. He doubted they even noticed he was gone, too busy partying to remember he wasn’t there. 

Oh, how he wished he was there.

How he wished he was home.

The home that was no longer his.

There was no place like home.

Especially for the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite short, but i hope you like it!


End file.
